Eragons new adventure
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: I am not good with summaries but this fan fic is set on what I think should happen after the books end I just start a little further back at the end of the last book when Eragon leaves Alagaesia and what I think should happen from there hope you like it please review
1. Chapter 1

New fan fiction I hope you enjoy

* * *

I stood there on the shores of Alagaesia where a ship stood waiting to carry me, my dragon Saphira, and the dragon eggs across the sea where Saphira a I

would train the next generation of riders to come. I stood next to Arya looking into her deep green eyes. "come with me." I said more asking then telling

her to come but I hopped she would but in her eyes there was a sadness as she said "I cannot I am sorry." I just nodded and said goodbye then I bid

farewell to my cousin Roran, his wife Katrina, and their newborn daughter Ismira. I boarded the ship looked back at my friends and my family one last time

as the ship sailed away. an hour into the voyage I was talking to Saphira "You know Saphira we will have our hands full with all the new riders we'll have to

train." "Yes we will but at least we have the elves who came to help us." I nodded mentally as my thoughts returned to Aria. After a few minutes I left

another mind pressed against mine. I threw up my mental shield focusing on my feelings for Aria, to keep my mental armor intact. Then I noticed then that

it was Arya who was pressing on my mind. I let down the walls around my mind and asked "Arya what are you doing here?" "I will explain everything when

we land just make room for us on the boat." There was a happiness in her thoughts I could not understand. Then not twenty seconds later Aria's dragon

Fírnen dove out of the clouds with a happy roar which Saphira returned all I could do was smile. Falin landed on the boat but Aria surprised me by running

down his right foreleg and throwing her arms around my neck. I laughed a little as I asked "Arya what are you doing here?" She withdrew her arms then

blushing replied "I am sorry I should probably explain my outburst. It took me all of two second after you rounded that corner on this boat and about half

an hour to put my affairs in order. After I set my affairs I followed you. The reason I did was because after you rounded that corner a damn broke in my

heart all the feelings I had berried came flooding back through me. I guess what I am trying to say Eragon is that you are the only man for me." she

paused for a second then said " I guess what I am asking for is another chance." I looked at her hardly believing what I was hearing. As she looked at me

with a hopeful expression on her face. I smiled at her as I said "Arya do you even need to ask you were and still are the only women in this world for me."

She smiled I could see the tears brimming her eyes but these were tears of happiness not pain like have seen in her eyes so many time. Aria threw her

arms around my neck again with a happy exclamation as she held her grip that would have crushed a normal humans windpipe as I embraced her back just

as tightly as I said in her ear "I am glad you came with me. I am glad I did not have to leave you behind as well." Then I noticed another mind on the ship

that I knew well, I just did not know how she got on the boat without being noticed. "I guess she could given the fact she snuck into a army camp

poisoning everything that she could to help our side beat them easier so it stands to reason." I laughed and said to Arya" Angela is on the boat." Arya

looked at me with a confused look and asked "I never saw her get on the boat how could she have gotten on the boat without anyone noticing her?" "I

think she snuck in just like how she snuck into Galbatorix's army camp and poisoned so many without getting caught she has her ways." I paused then said

"Maybe we should go and talk to her ourselves because if she is on this boat that means she knows that something interesting is about to happen on our

journey so let us go and talk to her." Arya just nodded. We walked all the way down to the haul of the ship before we found Angela in a little corner of the

room she had her knuckle bones of a dragon splayed on a upturned bucket. We watched her for a moment then I strode over to her saying "Hello Angela I

am a little surprised to see you here." I waited for an answer but she did not answer at first so I resigned myself to wait, while doing so I could not help but

remember that I used to do the same thing with Ormois before Galbatorix killed him. After about five minutes of silence Angela looked up at both me and

Aria and then said to me "Well Eragon I am glad to see you are well, did I not predict this would happen?" I smiled and said "You know you did Angela."

that is when Angela's face got a little annoyed as she said "Well I read them again and only one thing has changed." I was now very intrigued but confused

at the same time as I asked "What has changed Angela?" Angela shook her head her bronze curls spun around her face like a impending storm then she

said "What has changed is that you will return to Alagaesia again twice a year once to bring back the newly trained riders and another to get the new riders

and visit with your cousin his family and your half brother Murtagh. So I guess you will be going back to see your cousin again and your friends and anyone

else you wish to see because your visits may be long or short depending on the time." I smiled at thoughts of seeing Roran and Katrina again and being

able to be there for some of Ismira's birthdays and also seeing Murtagh again to see how he was getting along in life now that he was free to do as he

wished with his life and not be enslaved. I twisted my hand in front of my sternum in the elves gesture of respect and said in the ancient language "Thank

you Angela-elda it is good to know I can go back someday." She bowed her head back I was glad she was not talking in riddles as she usually does but I

knew it would not last. After a few minutes I thought of something and I looked at Angela and asked "Angela will you be staying with us when we get to

where we are going or will you return to Alagaesia?" "You know me I will be where ever the most interesting things are going to happen and if that means

going and staying across the sea than so be it." I nodded in understanding. after thirty minutes of talking with Angela in the cramped cargo hold Arya and I

bid Angela good night and headed back up to the deck of the ship. Once there I looked at the darkening sky and I could see the north star was already out.

It had been a long day for both Arya and myself so I turned to Arya and said "Well it had been a long day I think we should both get some rest and since

you do not have any courters on the ship as your own you are welcome to share mine I will take the floor while you can have the bed. Arya looked at me

with deep green eyes of hers as she said "Eragon you do not have to do that I would not mind if we shared the bed." I was taken aback by her offer she

would never had said that before but before we were no more than friends now we were a couple so I guess it was not hard to understand but it still

shocked me at how much Arya had changed over the last four days since we had killed Galbatorix. I nodded to her and lead her to my courters and then

we laid down together in the bed that was big enough to fit both of us comfortably and we both drifted of into our waking dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Four days later Arya and I were sitting on the deck of the ship silently watching Saphira and Fírnen as they flew together close by. I looked

away from the flashing of Saphira's scales and looked at Arya talking to Saphira in the peace of my mind so that Arya could not hear what I

was asking Saphira "_Saphira, do think that part of the draw that you felt to Fírnen was partly because of my attraction to Arya and Arya's _

_secret attraction to me?"_ Saphira laughed as she said "_Little one do you remember what Oromis said about when two riders become mates _

_then their dragons usually become mates as well, Fírnen and I mated because we both knew that you and Arya would eventually and _

_because we were attracted to each other even with the age difference." _I did not say anything and let my emotions speak for me tell her that

I was thankful for that. I found out later that Arya had asked Fírnen the same question a while before I had but they did not know the

answer so I explained to Arya and through her Fírnen what Oromis had told me. I knew that while we waited for the eggs I had left behind

with the elves and humans to hatch I would train Arya and she would be my second in command and would help me train the new riders.

At the end of our fifth day on the boat I was itching to get off it as was Arya, we were talking about it when Blödhgarm came walking up to

Arya and me, he bowed to me and said "Lord Eragon land is in sight we will be at our destination within a few hours." I looked at Arya

smiling then turned back to Blödhgarm and said "Thank you my friend Arya and I will fly ahead and see if there is an area close to the sea

that would work for starting to build the new Vroengard we will meet you at the shoreline soon after you land or by tonight." Blödhgarm

nodded and left to prepare things for being transported to land. I called to Saphira and Arya called to Fírnen. When our dragons landed we

jumped on and Saphira took the lead to the land not far away. After about a half an hour we were sailing over land. I looked around noticing

that the land looked a lot like Alagaesia but I knew that there were bound to be some differences. After flying for most of the day around the

coast I spotted a huge plain with mountains on one side and trees on the other that would make a perfect area to build the new Vroengard. I

pointed it out to Arya who agreed with me. It was nightfall when we landed at the camp the elves had made and started to tell them where

we would be headed I gave them the mental pictures and memories on the route I saw that would help us make our way there. Soon I was

asleep under Saphira's ring as Aria was asleep under Fírnen's, I knew that tomorrow we would start building the new Vroengard where the

new generations of riders would learn the ways of the order that I had been taught.

(**One Year Later)**

It had been a year since we made it here, in that time the new Vroengard had been built into a sprawling city. Many of the elves and

Humans who had a dragon egg hatch for them came to learn the ways of the order but some of them when they finished their training

decided to stay while the others went back to Alagaesia to protect all the races and to help them when needed. Arya had been with me the

whole time helping me train the new riders. Arya and I had gotten closer than I ever thought we would, soon it would be time to go back to

Alagaesia and get the new batch of riders. It would be the first time since I had left that I would see Roran and Katrina even Murtagh, and if

I got there in time I would be there for Roran's daughter Ismira's first birthday. And I knew that we would be leaving in the next day or two

when the riders from this group that I had here now finished their training and I had placed them on assignment whether that was to stay at

the new Vroengard or go to Alagaesia with me when I went and they would stay there. I just hoped that the next two days went by quickly."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last four days had gone by quickly, we had left the new Vroengard the day the six new riders had finished their training and had earned

their place in the order. Only three had chosen to stay at the new Vroengard this time so now I had twelve riders staying at Vroengard now it

was an interesting mix of three humans and three elves all whom had pass their training with flying colors. I was just thinking about that

when I saw the shores of Alagaesia, I smiled I felt like I was coming home. After a few seconds of reveling in that fact I opened my mind to

my companions and said "_Ok my young riders once we get far enough inland and because I know that all of our dragons are tired as are you _

_for you have never done a journey this long except once, I will let all of you rest for a while until the riders I have coming meet us at our _

_camp. Once they arrive I will get a status report and then I will send you off with them, they will get you to your assigned posts and from _

_there you will help the people in that area and make sure that nothing bad happens to them and help them with any problems they may _

_have. They will ask advice on things like which son should inherit their farm and other things that are important to them, I expect you all to _

_give them your honest advice and to be courteous and never rude or hurtful to them for they need our help to keep the freedom and peace _

_that was hard won intact. Do you understand me." _They all said they did I nodded to myself hoping that these new rider would do as well as

the other riders I had trained in the last year, that was a worry I always had for some reason. Now my thoughts turned to Roran I had never

told him I was coming back and I had not even told him I was coming now. I wanted this to be a surprise though I knew I would probably

get a attempted punch in the jaw for it though I knew he would be happy to see me again, I knew I could not wait to see him. Roran was a

close as a brother to me I actually thought of him as my brother and not my cousin and he felt the same way about me, before I left Katrina

and him and actually called me Ismira's uncle which had warmed my heart. I also wanted to see Nasuada and see how her role as queen of

Alagaesia was going for she had become a friend to me during our struggle against the Empire that we were able to overthrow and that

made me concerned for her well fare.

After about thirty minutes we had gotten three miles inland, I saw a small ravine that would work nicely for a campsite so I told the others to

land there. Once we had landed and set up camp the new riders and their dragons rested while we waited for the two riders who were two of

the first six riders I trained, they had done so well in their training that I had put them in charge here in Alagaesia but they were to answer

to me. About fifteen minutes later I saw the gleam of their dragons scales one was royal blue while the other was red like Murtagh's dragon

Thorn, it took them nearly five minutes to reach us. They both landed, Ferian jumped off his dragons Larna's right side, being an elf the fall

did not hurt him while Athireis who was human ran down his dragon Marith's extended right foreleg soon they were both standing in front of

me. They both twisted their hand in front of their sternum in the elves gesture of respect that I had taught to all the riders, I returned the

gesture. "Hello my friends I hope you and the others are well." I said with a smile Ferian answered "Yes we are well lord Eragon, it is good to

see you again." "You as well, come sit by the fire and give me a status report, and do not stand on ceremony my friends I am just here to

visit my cousin and to see how things are going." All three of us walked to the fire where the other new riders, their dragons, Aria, and

Fírnen were gathered. Once we were all seated I said "These are the newest riders who have finished their training I want you to place them

on assignment where there is help needed or we do not have enough riders to survey an area." I paused then asked "Can you tell me what

the status report for the riders and the lands in Alagaesia." That is when Athireis spoke up "Well the riders we have posted are doing well

keeping the peace and they are helping the people to the best of their ability. The humans of Alagaesia are thriving under queen Nasuada's

rule, while King Orik of the dwarves asks after your health whenever we visit him, and the Elves are thriving as well under the counsel's

guidance. Only two out of the six eggs have hatched and the new riders are awaiting you." "Ok everything sounds in order, now who are the

two new riders?" I asked this time it was Ferian who spoke up "One is an elf her name is Adriana, but the other is a human. At his request, I

can't tell you but you will have to see this one, I think you will be surprised." I looked at Ferian and said "Will you at least tell me where he is

so I can meet him?" all Ferian did was shake his head then Athireis said "You will see him soon without us telling you where he lives."

Athireis paused then with a smile said "Well we should get going there are things we have to get done." I was curious who this new rider was

and why he would request I did not know his name. I trusted my riders so I will wait to meet this new rider in person.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soon after Ferian and Athireis gave me their report they left with the new riders in tow, I watched them go until I could no longer see them

or their dragons. After a while Arya and I started talking about many different things like how it was great to be back on the shores of

Alagaesia but soon we both became quiet I started to think about things until I remembered how happy Saphira was when she found out she

was pregnant Fírnen roared with joy at the time. I was happy for my partner of my mind and heart but I also knew that I would have to

send the egg across the sea to wait until it hatched for someone, I wondered if one of the two dragons that hatched was their child.

It took us two weeks to get to Carvahall which I had scryed once before we had left the new Vroengard to see if the town was rebuilt and

what I saw made me very happy Carvahall was completely rebuilt and they built a memorial so that feature generations would remember

what had happened there. Once we had landed on the road outside Carvahall Arya and I were greeted by my friends of my childhood only

Roran, Katrina, and the other farmers who had homes on the borders of Carvahall were not there. Horst, Carvahall's blacksmith came to

greet me, we locked forearms as he said "Welcome home Eragon it is good to see you." "You as well Horst I am glad you were all able to

rebuild Carvahall it looks better than it did before." I replied I then asked "So how has Roran been?" Horst smiled ear to ear when he said

"Roran is better than ever and that is all I am going to say and I have to get back to the smithy so goodbye for now." And with that Horst

strode of towards the smithy I just shook my head as I thought to myself _"Why is everyone being so secretive since I came back?" _Arya and

I walked through Carvahall with our dragons and it did not take long before we reached the road that lead to Roran's farm. We had walked

half way their when Saphira and Fírnen started to act strangely "Saphira what's wrong?" _"I know that presence we have to get to Roran's _

_Farm quickly there is something we need to see, Get on." _ Fírnen must have told Aria the same thing because she climbed into his saddle at

the same time I climbed onto Saphira's. As soon as both of us were on their backs the both jumped into the sky and flew as fast as they

could to Roran's farm. It took us five minutes to get there from where we had been. When we landed I saw a Sapphire Blue and Emerald

green Dragon the same exact colors as Fírnen and Saphira. I wondered who was here visiting my cousin I got off Saphira as Aria slid of

Fírnen and walked to the door of the house. I knocked once having my mind open to all around me to see if I could figure out what rider was

visiting but I felt only Roran, Katrina, Ismira, and the dragon. When the door opened Roran was standing in front of me, he actually had to

do a double take to make sure he was actually see me and not hallucinating. "Hello Roran." Roran tried to speak but could not get the words

out right away, after a few second he said "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" "I wanted to surprise you." I replied that when Roran

threw his fist aiming for my face but I grabbed his fist faster than the eye could see thanks to my supernatural strength and speed because

of my transformation during the elves Blood-Oath Celebration. I held his fist in my hand Roran tried to push my hand back with his first but

he could not get it to move an inch I smiled at him like had when we were young adults just coming of age his eyes got big as he recognized

the smile. I twisted under his arm till I had him in a headlock, but he used his arms to try and throw me over his head and onto my back

which used to work on me but as he flipped me over I kept going till I landed on my feet as I said laughing "Now we are evenly matched."

We kept wresting for a few minutes until Roran said panting "Ok you win." I laughed and then after he had invited me and Arya in I sat at

the table next to her while Roran sat across from us and as I sat there I felt Saphira's emotions go from happy to ecstatic but she would not

tell me why she only said to ask Roran. I smiled at Roran as I asked "So who's dragon is out there I did not see his rider?" Roran looked

very proud about something as he looked me dead in the eye and said "That is because you are looking at him." He raised his right hand and

on the palm of his right hand was the gedwëy ignasia. I could not believe what I was seeing I said "You asked my two commanding Dragons

riders I have stationed here in Alagaesia to not tell me it was you, I can't believe it." Roran looked at me and said "I wanted to surprise you

because I knew that I would see you again when I came across the sea but they never told me that you were coming here to see me." I

clapped Roran on the shoulder and said "Well I came back not just to visit you and Katrina but I also came back to get the new batch of

riders and so far there are only two you and an Elf named Adriana but we have a week before we will have to leave and you will be coming

with us because I need to train you. I am sorry that you will have to leave Katrina and Ismira for a while till you finish your training but they

will be looked after." That is when Arya spoke "Eragon maybe he would not have to leave them behind." Then she turned to Roran and asked

"Where is Katrina I would like to speak with her alone." "She is in the back bedroom watching Ismira." Roran replied with a frown of

confusion I just shook my head at him to tell him not to ask what I knew he wanted to ask as Arya left the room. Roran and I were sitting in

silence when Saphira said "_Eragon you are not going to believe this Roran's dragon is Fírnen's and my son he hatched for your cousin." _My

eyes got big I was looking at a knot in the table wood as Roran asked "What did Saphira tell you that has your eyes practically popping out

of your head?" "Your Dragon is hers and Fírnen's son." I replied "So Castis is Saphira's son." I nodded at the coincidence. Soon Aria and

Katrina who was carrying Ismira came out of the back bedroom I stood and bowed to my cousin-in-law saying "Katrina it is good to see you

again." Katrina put an arm around my neck in a one armed hug as she said "Welcome home Eragon." I smiled at her as we all sat back down

at the table. Katrina was the first to speak as she said to Roran "Roran I think now that you are a rider the Eragon and Arya and they have a

place across the sea were you will be for a while, why not just take our belongings and our family across the sea and stay there because I

know that you missed Eragon something terrible so I think when it is time to go we should all go and after your training is finished stay with

Eragon and Arya." Roran thought it over for a moment the turned to me about ask me if I was ok with it but before he got a word out I said

"I would love it if you all came to live at Vroengard with us there are already twelve riders living there and there is plenty of room so you all

are more than welcome to come." Roran nodded then said "All right then we will leave when you are ready." "Well I am visiting for a week so

I think I will go and see Nasuada at Ilirea to see how she is doing I would like it Roran if you would come with while Arya will stay here and

help Katrina pack and get ready for our journey across the sea." Roran nodded and soon we were off to Ilirea.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before we had left the farm I had asked Roran's permission to talk to Roran's dragon Castis when he said yes I had turned to Castis, bowed

to him, and then said "I am glad to finally meet you Castis. You look like your parents but you have your mother's strength and bearing. I

look forward to working with you." Castis looked at his mother then back to me his voice was deep almost as deep as Glaedr's as he said "It

is good to meet you as well Eragon, my rider has told me much about you. I am glad that my mother has such a strong and capable rider." I

bowed to Castis thanking him for his praise then I turned to Roran and asked "Have you and Castis flown together Roran?" "No but the other

riders who patrol this area gave me a saddle for when he was old enough to ride but never told me when that would be." he replied. I told

him to get the saddle, Roran ran back into the house then came back out with a leather dragon saddle like the one Saphira was wearing.

Roran handed me the saddle as I said "Come with me and I will show you how to saddle your dragon." As I said this I could not help but

remember all my lessons with Brom. Roran followed me to Castis, once Castis had agreed to me touching him I showed Roran how to put

the dragon's saddle on all the while what each slipknot was for.

(**_Two days later)_**

Roran learned almost as quickly as I had. While I watched him practice putting the saddle on Castis in our camp I felt a rock under the sole

of my boot. I plucked the rock from the ground remembering how I had told Roran to keep practicing until he could lift the rock and inch into

the air above his palm. "Roran do you remember the night in camp before we rescued Katrina, the spell I taught you, did you keep practicing

it?" I asked, Roran fiddled with his saddle bags as he said "I did for a while but I haven't tried in almost six months I kind of just gave up

after a while of the stone remaining immobile." "Well you are probably able to do it now, here." I said as I tossed the stone to him then said

"Concentrate on lifting the stone and inch into the air and say Stenr Risa and see what happens." Roran nodded. Before he did anything with

the rock he sat on his bed role in front of me. Once he was seated he looked at the rock, his brow crunched up in concentration as he said

"Stenr Risa." I held my breath as the stone wobble then rose an inch into the air above Roran's palm. Roran held the rock there for thirty

seconds and then he let it fall back into his hand. I saw the his energy drop because of the wave of weariness that washed over his face so I

handed him some of the venison from the deer he had cooked about an hour before. He tried to decline but I said "Roran using magic drains

your energy, when you are new at it, it take a lot out of you so you need to keep your strength up so I am not asking I am telling you eat

it." He took the meat gratefully knowing I was right and ate it. Soon after we both went to sleep, before I drifted into my waking dreams I

asked Saphira "_Do you think Roran would like it on Vroengard?" _Saphira said "_I think he will little one as will his family now rest all will be _

_well." _I mentally nodded then drifted into my waking dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was sunrise when I snapped out of my waking dreams I snapped my fingers twice to wake Roran. I restarted the fire with a single word so

we could warm the venison we had left. Once the meat was warm and we had eaten it I looked at Roran and said "All right we should pack

camp and-" just then I heard a rustling behind me that my highly sensitive ears picked up and that did not register with Roran, I turned my

head to the side so I could listen better as Roran said "Eragon what is wrong?" "Shh." I said raising my hand to silence him. I let my mind

touch everything in the glade and surrounding woods till I found what I was looking for. I felt the minds of four Urgals behind me, I listened

for a few more seconds knowing they were watching us. Roran looked at me intently waiting for me to tell him what was going on not

looking at him I whispered "Pull your hammer out we might have a fight on our hands but do not attack unless I tell you too, understand."

Roran nodded pulling his Hammer out of his belt as I drew my sword Brisingr out of its sheath at my waist. I turned toward where I knew

the Urgals were as I said "I know you are there if you want to attack us come out and do so now, if you do not want to attack then come out

and state your intensions." The four Urgals who were almost the size of Kull came out of the woods and into the clearing I started at them.

As I did I noticed that all of them had their slings out and a rock fitted to them. Once loosed his at me right before it made contact I moved

sideways to avoid the rock then I looked at them and said "A fight it is then." I did not give them time to react as I spun in a circle then

sliced down on one the Urgals I sliced his body in half, the other four charged one came at me while the other two went after Roran, before

the Urgal even got to me I used one of the twelve death words I had been taught to kill him instantly. I started towards Roran as I saw five

more Urgals come out of the woods behind him I made a mental connection with him and warned him about the five other Urgals coming up

behind him Roran did a small half turn and then had all the Urgals facing him. I still held the mental connection with Roran, I could feel the a

power building inside him through our mental link I knew immediately it was because of the stress he was under the magic was building

itself up until the stress either abates or he uses magic and I knew that the stress would not abate any times soon. He had killed three of the

seven Urgals that had been attacking him. If he let out the power building I knew what spell he would use because it was the only other one

he knew because I had said it many times in front of him during battle. I saw him raise his hand as he yelled "Brisingr!" four bolts of fire

erupted from his hand and hit all the Urgals right in the chest. The Urgals were killed instantly I saw Roran's legs wobble and he started to

fall I rushed over to him grabbing him as he fell. I lowered him to the ground as Saphira was telling Castis that Roran was alright he had just

passed out from expending too much energy during the spell, and I had done the same thing when I was just learning. I dragged Roran to

his bed role laying him on his back, then I noticed a few cuts on his arm I healed them then poured as much energy as I could into Roran so

I could replenish his energy stores a little which would help him wake up sooner. It had taken an hour and a half before Roran woke, he

started to sit up quickly looking for more attackers but I pushed him down saying "Slowly, slowly just take it slow you are alright." "My head

feels like it has been kicked by a horse what happened?" Roran asked "You are exactly like me is what happened. You remember that

pressure you felt building inside of you and you felt like you would explode if you did not let it out. Well that was magic it was building inside

of you because you were under stress because of the battle between you and the Urgals so to let it out you used the same spell you have

heard me use many times. You killed all of the Urgals but because you expended to much energy you passed out cold. Until you are strong

enough magic must be your last resort it has rules and limitations. Some spells will leave you weakened other spells as you found out an

hour and a half ago will leave you unconscious, Yet other spells if you use them before you are ready will kill you. That is why you need to be

careful, when we get to Vroengard I will teach you how to control your magic and many other things but until then you have to be careful." I

paused then said "Oh I just said to you the same thing my father said to me when he was teaching me." I laughed a little as Roran asked

"Your father taught you, you mean Brom." I nodded he knew my father was Brom I had told him a long time ago when we were still fighting

the empire. "Brom was a rider before I was his dragon was killed during the fight of Doru Araeba her name was also Saphira she died

protecting him. He hid out in Carvahall to watch over me and to make sure the Empire never hurt me and that I would never come to harm.

He played a good act but when Garrow was killed Brom helped me get out of Carvahall so I could take my revenge on the Ra'zac and we

traveled for many months and during that time he taught me many different things, we found out were the Ra'zac's lair was during our visit

to Teirm. The Ra'zac captured me and Brom right outside of Dras-Leona. When Murtagh attacked them they mortally wounded Brom, I could

not save him I was not strong enough yet. He died two nights later, and I buried him above the cave he died in and Saphira turned the

sandstone tomb into a tomb of pure diamond which will preserve him for all time. Saphira showed me the memory of him talking to me

through her telling me he was my father and many other things. It was good to know that even if I never talked to Brom as my father at

least I got to spend time with him and get to know him a little bit." I paused then said "The reason I told you all that is because it

demonstrates the fact that magic consumes your energy until you release the spell or you die that is why you have to be careful until I can

train you that way you won't take a chance of killing yourself and leaving you wife and daughter behind." Roran nodded then slowly sat up

Castis was glad to see he was ok.

It was mid afternoon when we broke camp and continued our journey, it took us most of the day to get to Ilirea. We landed further into the

city at the gate to the Citadel I jumped off Saphira and greeted the two guards who I recognized immediately they were two of Nasuada's

personal guard. They greeted Roran and me warmly then asked the reason for my visit and I said "I wish to see Nasuada I have not seen

her in a long time I am just visiting as a friend." One of the guards said "Follow me then and I will take you to her." I bowed my head and

motioned for him to lead the way. We followed the man through the halls of Ilirea, as we did I noticed compared to the last time I had been

here when we defeated Galbatorix, the halls had more light, there were tapestries hung throughout the halls, and there were many different

designs carved into the walls that had been rebuilt after the siege. I smiled at how Nasuada had made this place look like the Ilirea I had

read about so long ago in Ellesméra. Soon we were standing in front of two huge oak doors that even out dragons could fit through. Roran

and I were announced to Nasuada and then welcomed in. I bowed to Nasuada because even though I had been released from my vow of

fealty to her she was still a queen and that demanded certain courtesies. "Hail Queen Nasuada." Roran mimicked my movements we both

stayed like that till Nasuada said "Do not stand on ceremony my friends." Then she said to both of us "It is good to see you again Eragon and

you as well Roran." She paused then gave us both a small hug. Then she turned to Roran and asked "How are Katrina and your daughter

Roran?" "They are fine milady my wife is currently packing our belongings." Roran replied Nasuada asked why they were packing, Roran

looked at me for permission so I spoke up "Roran in a rider now as well the egg that went to Carvahall not a month past hatched for him and

coincidently the eggs was my dragons Saphira's child." Nasuada smiled at Roran and congratulated him. "Would you like to stay for the night

here in Ilirea it would be my honor to have you both here for the night." I agreed to her request.

That night at dinner we were talking about many things then Nasuada asked "I heard Arya went with you Eragon can you tell me why?" I

smiled and said "Well she followed me is a more correct term but she told me that she wanted to be with me and not as a friend and I

always felt strongly about her. Over the last year we have become a couple it made me happy to know there is someone I could share my

life with." "That is great Eragon I am so happy for you and Arya. I hope I will see her again one day." Nasuada replied I said "I am sure you

will the next time we come back for a visit." Later after dinner we were all sitting in Nasuada's study talking when one of the guards outside

the door came in and announce "King Orik of the Dwarves here to see you milady." Nasuada told the guard to let him in. When Orik entered

the room and saw the two dragons he recognized Saphira immediately and said "Ok where is mine foster brother." I got out of my chair and

walked to Orik saying "Nice to see you too Orik it is good to know you are well. I planned on coming to Farthen Dûr before we left Alagaesia

again but now I can see we do not have to." Orik clapped me on the back and said "Well it is good to see you, look at you leader of the

riders who would have thought all our struggles and trials would lead us here eh." I laughed then said "I think most of us thought we were

all going to die before it all ended. But I am glad the lands of Alagaesia are at peace and hard won peace that I hope will last." Orik laughed

as he agreed with me. Not long after midnight Roran and I took our leave, we were lead to our chambers which had two bedroom and two

bowl like Divots in the floor that where lined with blankets for dragons to sleep on. I smiled at how happy Saphira was as was Castis, they

both settled in to the two nests and were soon asleep. I went into one of the bedroom taking off my armor I had worn the whole trip till I

was in nothing but my white shirt and brown leather pants. I took the circlet off my brow which I wore when on trips so that people who did

not know of me yet would know I was the leader of the riders because no other riders wore a circlet it was like my badge of office and some

would say. I crawled into the bed but I could not sleep right away I had too much on my mind so I stared at the Canopy of the bed till I

could calm my thoughts enough to drift off into my waking dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke early the next morning, it was about three hours before we had to get up and go give our regards to Nasuada then be in our way

back to Carvahall to get our family and head back to the new Vroengard to start training Roran. Since I had a lot of time on my hands I

decided I would go to the castle gardens. It took me all of a half hour to get to the castle gardens in the center courtyard of the castle. I sat

on a bench in the center of the garden noticing that the center had a few flower beds but most of the center was set aside for dragons to

land in. While I sat there inhaling the intoxicating fumes of the flowers I thought about all that had happened but then I realized that I would

have to tell Roran that now he was a rider he was immortal just like me and Katrina was not, Katrina would die some day and it would break

Roran's heart and his daughter would grow old and die in time. Roran and I would watch generations of our family go by while we remain

untouched by time. I was used to watching the ones I cared about dying I had done it with Garrow and Brom and I had seen so many of my

friends die in battle, death still effected me deeply but I was used to watching people around me die so I knew I could handle it without

going mad with loss but Roran on the other hand I did not know if he could. I thought on that for a little while wishing there was a way to

stop that from happening knowing there was not. Soon my thoughts returned to Arya the love of my life, even if she had not been chosen by

Fírnen we could have had a life together because elves are immortal just like dragon riders are but fate seemed to unusually kind to me

when it made her a rider as well. I knew her people's customs better now than I did when I used to live here in Alagaesia even though I was

still young in her eyes I had almost as much knowledge about Alagaesia and our new home where the new Vroengard was which I had

named the island the isle of prosperity. Arya and I had been spending as much time as we could together when we did not have to attend to

other duties and now her and I would have even less time together again because we had to train the new riders. "_Life never gets easier _

_even when it is a time of peace I have found that my work is never done. I at least have Arya with me and Saphira but it is hard for me to _

_know that so many of the riders have families that they will lose someday while they remain." _I thought to myself I looked up at the ceiling

which was open to the sky and noticed I had spent over two hours here thinking on all these different subjects. I smiled stood up and walked

back to my courters where I knew Roran would be waiting ready to give me a tongue lashing for scarring him. I walked in the door ready to

confront Roran but he was too busy talking with a young woman about supplies and things we needed for a two and a half day journey to

Carvahall. After the young woman had left he saw me and said "So you leave me to do all the work while you go off to the gardens ay."

"How do you know I was in the gardens?" I asked with an eyebrow raised at him and my head cocked to the right a little Roran replied "How

else I found your mind in the garden though I did not make contact I just searched for you when I woke up because you scared me a little."

I laughed shaking my head hands on my hips "I see I also have to teach you courtesy and manners that a rider should posses." Roran just

slumped in defeat.

Once we had our supplies we said our goodbyes to Nasuada who asked when I was coming back and I said "I will be coming back for another

visit in about a year." I bowed to Nasuada then she hugged me and Roran wishing us a good trip. After I had said goodbye to Orik I met

Roran, Castis, and Saphira by the Citadel gate and we were off to Carvahall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(**_One month later)_**

It had been a month since Roran, Katrina, and Ismira had come to live with us on the new Vroengard. During that time two more new riders

had joined us and elf man by the name of Holan and another human girl by the name of Anna. I had been tutoring Roran privately because

the other students had not gotten far enough in their training to give them tests that force them to use magic but Roran had already used it

twice before we got here so I had tutored him privately so that he could learn to control his magic without killing himself or others by

accident and so I could help him know his limits. Roran had been progressing faster than any of the other students and he retains more

than they do I tell him and Castis to do something like how to keep their minds linked even when they were doing separate lessons so that

when I asked them questions on what the other had learned. The first time I told all of the riders and their dragons to do this only Roran and

Castis got it right the first time I commended them for it but as I did in the privacy of my mind I told Saphira "_They have progressed just as _

_fast as we did, they are just like we were not so long ago. Castis reminds me of you more than Fírnen, Saphira he has your strength and _

_smarts he even has your bearing all he has of his father is Fírnen's ability to turn a phrase to make anyone understand what he is saying." _

Saphira smiled mentally and replied "_Well Roran reminds me of you Eragon when I chose you. You were just a small village farm boy but _

_even I could see that you would turn out to be so much more and now look at what you have become, a hero to the peoples of Alagaesia and _

_leader of the new generations of riders. Roran reminds me of you in that regard."_ I smiled remembering all that had happened since I had

found Saphira's egg in the spine four and a half years ago. It had taken us nearly three years to defeat the empire and it had been a year

and half since then.

I was with Roran and Castis teaching Roran the rules of magic and the at the moment I was teaching him how to manipulate water and he

was having a pretty rough time with this particular spell which was catching a orb of water while keeping it stable in the shape of an orb. So

far he had gotten drenched four times and I was having a kick out of it. The reason he was not getting it right was because he was

mispronouncing one vowel in the ancient language that was a hard one to pronounce for me it took me almost eight times of reciting it and

Oromis getting a little peeved to get it right. I was not getting peeved at Roran I was just laughing at it having a blast helping Roran but he

was just getting more and more agitated. I finally said "Roran, breath just calm down you are doing well all you need to do it pronounce that

last vowel right and you will be able to do it. Repeat after me." I pronounced the vowel with him a few times until I was positive he got it and

then I made him say the spell without using magic and he pronounced it perfectly. I sent another orb of water shooting at him but this time

right before it hit him he said the spell and caught it in between his hands all I could do was smile at him as I said "Good job Roran you did

it." Roran replied "Thank you master I appreciate your praise." I bowed my head to him as one of my riders who was already trained, Eris

who I had placed as a lookout came running toward me he bowed and said "Lord Eragon an unknown rider approaches." "It is probably one

of the new riders coming to train." I replied calmly "No I would recognize that this rider's dragon is fully grown almost bigger than Saphira

and the dragon is red like a ruby dipped in blood." I tried to stay calm as I turned to Roran and said "Roran go to Katrina and stay with her

Arya should be with her right now tell her to meet me she will know what you mean now go." Roran nodded and sprinted away I took a deep

breath to settle my nerves as I tuned back to Eris and said "Eris you get the other riders who have completed their training and meet me at

the gate where the land opens into the sea now go." Eris took off while I went to the gate where I could get on the battlements and see if

what Eris told me was true because I had a suspicion on who it was I just hoped that if I was right that he was not here to start trouble.

Once I was on the battlements I saw the red dragon and I was right it was Thorn and Murtagh who were coming. Soon Arya was by my side

when she saw Thorn she gasped and asked me "What are you going to do we do not know why he is here?" "I do not know for the first time

in a while I have no idea what to do if he comes in peace I will figure it out from there but if he is here to start trouble I do not know what I

will do." I replied in little more than a whisper "You will do the right thing that I do know you will know what to do when the time comes."

Arya replied putting her hand in mine for a brief second I squeezed her hand thanking her for her words then I let it go as the twelve riders

who had finished their training stood six on either side of us on the battlements. Thorn came to a stop in mid air and Murtagh magnified his

voice so that we could hear him form that distance as he said in the Ancient Language "I mean no harm Eragon I just wish to talk with you

alone I promise you I mean no one any harm least of all you." I magnified my voice with magic as well as I said "Then you are welcome here

but know if you cause any trouble I will have no choice and I will make sure you and Thorn are driven out of here by any means necessary."

"I understand." Murtagh replied I told him he could land on the other side of the battlements. I watched as Thorn landed and Murtagh ran

down Thorn's extended left foreleg. Thorn and Murtagh looked around in wonder at what Aria, the elves, and I had built together then

Murtagh turned to me. When I stood in front of my half brother he kneeled on the ground in front of me saying "Eragon I have done you

much wrong in the past but you also know that I did not want to. I got a map here from Nasuada she showed me on a map how to get here.

All I wanted to say was that I am sorry for all the wrong I did to everyone especially you and I wanted to ask forgiveness from you. I also

will except it if you think I should be punished for what I was forced to do and I will take whatever you decide even if that is death because it

is no more than I deserve." I looked Murtagh over his clothes were worn from travel, they were also dirty and torn from sleeping on the

ground for so many months. He was also a lot skinnier than the last time I had seen him. But he had spoken in the ancient language so he

could not have been lying to me about wanting forgiveness I kneeled down in front of him, put a hand on his shoulder, and said "Well you

are right I do know that you did not do anything that you had done during the war of your own free will except help Nasuada when she was

Galbatorix's prisoner. I have been keeping tabs on you because of the riders I have stationed in Alagaesia and have told me that you can be

trusted and that you have helped them on many accounts. So are forgiven the slate is wiped clean and if you wish to stay here you can as a

free rider just like the rest of us. Now stand up so I can embrace you brother it has been too long." Murtagh stood and I embraced him as

my brother not my half brother when I released him I said "Now first things first let's get you some new clothes and some food you are way

to skinny." Murtagh just laughed and thanked me. We talked as I lead him to his apartment right underneath mine and next to Roran and

Katrina's. Soon he was dressed in the proper attire and we headed to dinner where I would introduce him to all the riders but I knew Roran

and Katrina would not be happy to see him but I would talk to them later about him in privet because I knew it would be difficult for them to

accept him after seeing all the things he had done in the service of Galbatorix even if it was against his will. But I hoped that dinner would

soften everyone up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I walked into the dining hall first telling Murtagh to wait outside for a moment while I warmed up the riders for introducing him they all rose

as I entered the room but I put up my hand and said "Please sit I have something to explain to all of you." I looked at Roran and Katrina

gauging their reactions to what I was saying as I said "My friends there is someone who will be joining us here on Vroengard but he has

done things in his past that he did not do on his own free will because as you know when someone invokes you true name you cannot refuse

because they have complete power over you. This rider did all he could over the time he was pretty much a slave to Galbatorix but he has

been free from it for over a year and half and has asked my forgiveness and I have given it because he did what he did because he had no

choice. Now I am going to bring him in." I walked back out into the hall when I did Murtagh said "Well that was interesting." I smiled at his

lighthearted manner I said "I know that Roran and Katrina are most likely to say some harsh things but do not worry or retaliate I will take

care of it do you understand." Murtagh just nodded I told him to follow me in as soon as Murtagh came in the room Roran jumped up and

said very loudly "It Murtagh that is here do you remembered half the crap he did, he tried to kill you more than once and you are letting him

stay here!" I could tell that Roran still did not like Murtagh at all I said "Roran that is in the past he could not do anything to get away from

Galbatorix even though he tried a few times and I have taught you that when someone invokes your true name there is nothing you can do.

Now if you have any more objections do not voice them here." "But-" Roran started to protest but I said "Roran sit down and be quiet we will

discuss this later not here." I said firmly Roran sat down I could tell her was fuming Katrina just had a look of fear a cowered into Roran. I

knew this was not going to be an easy thing to solve but I had to do everything in my power to help this along.

Later that night Roran, Katrina, Ismira, and Murtagh where in my quarters so I could have a talk with all of them and they could work out

their differences. Roran was yelling at the top of his lungs on how he felt that Murtagh should be sent away and not allowed back but

Murtagh remained calm as Roran ranted. It took a half an hour before Roran had ranted himself horse and had gotten all his anger out then

it was Murtagh's turn "I understand that you do not like me Roran but I did not want to do any of what I did I was forced to I did what I

could under the circumstances being the son of a traitor is not easy because everyone hates you for who your father is and the one person

who was over your father takes you and makes you do things you never wanted to do. My life was never easy but now that Galbatorix is

dead thanks to Eragon, you and the Varden I was free but I hated myself for everything I did so I went north past the Beor mountains and I

lived off the land for the last year and half trying to come to terms with what I had done and now that I have I also want to ask forgiveness

of you Roran because I caused you much grief as well." Murtagh bowed his head I looked at Roran gauging whether I should jump in but

Roran looked flabbergasted that Murtagh was asking forgiveness of him and was so different from what he had been a year ago Roran

looked at me and I nodded once telling him to go on "I forgive you Murtagh it will just take me a while before I trust you completely but I

will try and give you another chance." Roran said Murtagh smiled at Roran and thanked him I sighed in relief then I said "All right it is late

Roran and you have training tomorrow and I think you will probably want some time alone with Katrina and your daughter so you can go and

do as you will but please try and get some sleep tonight." Roran laughed and said he would. Once they were gone I turned to Murtagh and

said "Well that went better than I thought it would. Murtagh I know that you do not use what Galbatorix taught you so I want you to do

some basic training with me so that I can teach the ways we use now so that you can do some good around here and maybe even in

Alagaesia at times so that you can show people that you are a good person not someone to be feared." Murtagh said "All right if that is what

you think is best then I will do it without question because I do want to change my image." I told him that I thought that was a good start

then I sent him off the get some sleep. Just as he had left Saphira flew in through the huge opening in the wall that was for her to use she

settled into her nest with a humph I asked "_Saphira what is it_." "_I still do not like that red runt he is still so rude." _I smiled at that and said

"_Well I guess you will have to knock some sense into him won't you. Just do not hurt him to badly just teach him so that he will learn our _

_ways just as Murtagh will."_ She looked at me with one Sapphire blue eye and said _"All right I will so I heard that Roran took it well." _"_Yes he _

_did I am actually a little shocked by it."_ I replied with a hint of smile. Then Arya walked in she had been ill the past few days I had sent her

to one of the healers to see what was going on. She walked in and closed the door I asked her immediately "Arya did you find out what was

wrong I have been a little worried about you." She smiled kissing me on the lips gently when she pulled away I was a little confused but I

waited patiently for her answer then she said "I did not even think this would happen to us so soon. But I am very glad that is did." I

crunched my forehead in confusion as I said "Aria stop beating around the bush and tell me what you found out." "Eragon I'm pregnant." I

was speechless I opened and closes my mouth several times not knowing what to say I was filled with joy but I could not express it I

laughed picking Arya up off the ground and spinning her in a circle. When I placed her back on her feet I pulled her into my embrace and

said "I am a little shocked but I am very happy." I pulled away and kissed her brow then said "It is late and we have things to do tomorrow

so I think we should get some rest." Aria agreed and we both crawled into bed and she fell asleep almost immediately but before I fell into

my waking dreams Saphira said "_I am happy for you little one this is great news." _I thanked her a drifted off into my waking dreams 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Most of the night my dreams were very blissful but in the early hours of morning they shifted into a vivid dream that had such clarity that I

knew it was a vision because I had had dreams like this before. The sky wheeled overhead sometimes I could not tell whether I was looking

at the ground or at the sky. I knew I was on Saphira, I could hear the roars of other dragons and the sound of men dying, the cry of gore

crows, but I also heard the sound of Urgals bellowing. But there was a sound I was not familiar with and it was a little bit unnerving. A clap

of thunder shook the dream and I bolted upright covered in sweat. I was breathing hard, it took me a few minutes to come to my senses and

see the room around me. Arya woke slightly asking if I was ok all I said was "I am fine I am just going to go for a walk I will be back soon,

just rest all is well." She fell back asleep almost instantly. I got out of bed careful not to wake Saphira as I went out of our apartment. I

walked through Vroengard till I was outside the gate sitting on a rock by the water's edge. The air from the sea always had helped calm me

since we had lived here and I often came here to think about things. I took off my boots and let my feet dangle in the water as I looked out

across the sea. I had my mind open to everything around me so I knew when Murtagh was coming up behind me. "Aren't you suppose to be

asleep?" I asked him Murtagh came up next to me and answered "I have not been able to sleep all night and I wanted to talk to you, I saw

you from my window so I came down here." I smiled at that then asked "Well what did you want to talk about." Murtagh was silent looking

down at his feet until I said "Murtagh you can talk to me about anything that is bothering you I will not judge you." Murtagh sighed and

asked "Why did you forgive me so easily I did so many horrible things to you so why would you forgive me and do so much for me." I looked

at Murtagh and said "You once told me how hard your life had been as a child up until the first time we went to the Varden in Farthen Dûr.

You also said that you wished that someone would see you for you rather than what your father had done. I assumed that what happened

when you were forced to serve Galbatorix also went under that same category of you wanting to be seen for you not what you were forced

to do. I remember that you once forgave me for prying into your past but at the time I felt it necessary, and even though you were my

enemy during the war I never stopped wanting to help you and Thorn break your oaths to Galbatorix I spent hours trying to think of way to

help you after every conflict with you. I was glad I was able to help you in the end and I know that if our roles had been reversed you would

have done the same thing for me. That is why I forgave you that and you are my brother after all what is family for if not forgiveness and

smacking some sense into you when you need it." Murtagh laughed at that last bit and said "Well I am glad that you forgave me Eragon I

never thought you would and now I know why you did. It makes me glad to know there is someone I can count on to have my back and to

count as family." I nodded but said nothing. We sat in silence for a few minutes then Murtagh said "Well I should probably go and get ready

for the day I will see you later." I nodded and bid him farewell. I stayed at the waterside for another hour watching the sun rise then I went

back to Arya and my apartment so I could get ready for the day. When I got there Arya was already awake she was waiting for me. "Where

were you Eragon I have been worried." I explained to her the dream I had, that I had gone down by the ocean side to calm my thoughts as I

usually did when I had things on my mind, and I also told her about my conversation with Murtagh. Arya was a little unnerved about the

dream as well but she let it go she was just glad I was ok. Soon we both went off for the day of teaching first her and I taught the four riders

we had at the time then Arya went to do what she wanted to when she had nothing to do the other riders finished their training right now

after about five hours but Roran kept going because of the magic training only one other had joined him on that regard which was Adriana

but Roran was much more advanced than her so I would train Adriana first for about two hours by that time she was thoroughly exhausted

so I sent her to get some rest then I would train Roran for a long while till he was too tired to go on. After that we had dinner and I trained

Murtagh at night because he already knew the basics of everything so I just had to do other training with him like how to do some spells that

he did not know even existed and teach him the things like focusing his mind so that he did not have a problem fighting with an empty mind

and then we would clash swords and after that I would spend some time with Arya and the both her and I would go to sleep for the night. It

continued on this way for many months as it usually did. But the only difference this time is that Arya was pregnant and as the months past

she became less and less able to do things because of her energy being sapped by the pregnancy I was getting worried.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been four and a half months since Arya had told me she was about three months pregnant and she had just gone into labor not an

hour ago. I was outside the infirmary with Roran and Murtagh while Katrina was helping the healers with Arya. I was pacing in front of the

door my hands balled into fists every time Arya screamed. After about another hour of waiting and Arya had let out a particularly loud

scream I stopped pacing and said "If this goes on much longer I am going to go insane I wish they would have let me in there to at least

relieve her pain." Roran got up from where he had been sitting twirling his hammer, he walked over to me putting a hand on my shoulder

while saying "You are doing better than I did, by the time an hour past I was ready to break down the door if you had not been there I

probably would have. Arya will be fine she is strong and pigheaded just like you so do not worry." I smiled at Roran and then Murtagh cut in

saying "Just think of this soon you will have a child of your own and let us pray that the child is not as much of a handful as you are when

she gets older." That we all laughed about. Just as we stopped laughing I heard the screams of a child, my child as it took its first breath. I

sighed in relief thinking it was over then I heard Arya yell again and I knew that was not the issue, I heard one of the healers yell for more

cloths as she said "Oh my she is having twins." I heard that and my mouth hit the floor as I whispered "Twins. Oh gods help me." I nearly

went into a anxiety attack before I calmed my mind as Saphira told me to do she helped me by showing me her memories of us when we

were still traveling with Brom all the fun times we had, my breathing slowed as did my racing thoughts. I thanked Saphira and started pacing

again knowing it would take another long while before my second child was born.

It had taken another four and a half hours before I heard the screams of my second child being born, and when I did not hear Arya scream

again I knew it was over. "Two kids Eragon, damn that is going to be a handful." Roran said I just playfully punched him in the ribs Murtagh

was just laughing his ass off so I knocked him off the chair with a playful slap upside the head which then sent Roran into hysterical laughing

so I knocked him onto the floor too. By that time I was laughing too but I became serious again when the door to the infirmary opened and

Katrina came out I looked at her, she was smiling at me as she said "Well Arya is doing fine as are the two children. Congratulations Eragon

you have a son and a daughter and they are both just fine." She opened the door for me and motioned for me to go in, I took a deep breath

and swallowed hard at the thought of seeing my children for the first time then I walked through the door into the infirmary. I stood there

looking at Arya who had two bundles in her arms when she finally looked at me my heart started to beat so hard I felt like it was going to

hammer its way out of my chest. Arya said playfully "Well come on over here or is Eragon shade slayer afraid of meeting his own children." I

smiled shaking my head as I walked towards her. I sat in the stood by the bed then she placed both bundles in my arms, I looked from her

smiling face and saw my children for the first time. I studied their faces, my son looked like me with the exception of his eyes being deep

green like his mothers and his features being more like a full elf then like me where I looked like a half human half elf hybrid which I kind of

was thanks to the dragons, but my daughter looked more like an elf human hybrid like I did but other than her features looking like me her

face resembled her mother almost to a tee and she had her mother's hair color while my son had my exact hair color. They both had my

curls but they had Arya's strength as I soon found out when the both grabbed and yanked the same lock of my hair that hung in front of my

forehead as I leaned into them. But the thing I thought was the most peculiar thing was that they both had Arya's fresh pine needle smell

hanging about them. After I studied their faces for a while I looked back at Arya smiling as I said "Their perfect but what shall we name

them." She looked at me with a smile then she looked at our children and said "Well I was thinking about our sons name and just by seeing

how his mind works I can tell he is a lot like you so I was thinking about naming him after Brom because he was your father after all, he was

a great man, and it might give our son a sense of pride." She paused then asked me what I thought I could not speak for a moment then I

said "I think that is perfect." She told me to name our daughter I studied my daughter for a minute then something came to me since Arya

had seen fit to name our son after Brom because of his great deed and being my father and with my daughter looking so much like Arya who

had looked like a perfect image of her mother I decided on the name right then I looked back at Arya and said "How about Islanzadí after

your mother since she seems to be a lot like you and because your mother was a strong and great woman right to the very end." A tear

escaped Arya at hearing her mother's name again after so long but she smiled and nodded. We agreed on the names but soon after I saw

Arya was exhausted but trying hard to hide it I on the other hand was completely awake so I said "Arya you get some rest I will watch over

our children and you and you need the rest." She tried to protest saying that she could stay awake I said "No Arya you are exhausted you

cannot hide that from me so you get some rest I will take care of Brom and Islanzadí while you sleep." I playfully added "And if you do not

go to sleep I will put you sleep with magic until I am satisfied that you have gotten enough rest." She finally agreed and went to sleep while

I stayed up the rest of the night just staring at my children's faces memorizing every inch of them and all the while thinking about what the

future might hold.


	12. Chapter 12

_**this is just a filler chapter that is why it is so short but I hope it sparks your interest for the next chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 12

in a few days the new riders will have finished their training and it would be time to take the ones who had not decided to stay back to Alagaesia. I knew

Roran and Murtagh were going to live here on Vroengard with Arya and I as was Adriana but the other three were heading back to watch over the races of

Alagaesia. Arya would not be accompanying me this time because of our children so I was trying to figure out which of my brothers should come with me

then I thought about how I was going to see Nasuada again that is when a revelation hit me. " Blödhgarm can you get Murtagh for me I need to talk to

him." Blödhgarm nodded and left to get Murtagh for me. While I waited I thought about how best to approach the topic because I knew it was a sore

subject for Murtagh. Five minutes passed before I heard a knock on the door "Enter." Murtagh walked in and said "You wanted to see me Eragon." "Yes I

did please sit down." Murtagh sat I could tell he was confused on why I had summoned him so I started to tell him "Murtagh I know this is a sore subject

for you but there is something I do not understand, you told me when we were fighting n front of Galbatorix that you had found a way and changed your

true name, and you helped Nasuada during her captivity I cannot help but wonder if the two things are connected. Would you care to explain?" I asked

Murtagh's jaw clenched but he answered none the less "Yes they are connected, when I was held under lock and key in Fathren Dur Nasuada visited me

many times and we became friends. but as time passed I began to feel something for her. When I had to capture her it was the only way I could think of to

keep her alive because Galbatorix wanted to kill her because Elva was no longer protecting her so the only way I could keep her alive was by convincing

Galbatorix that she could be a powerful ally but I had no idea the tortures he would inflict on her. I went to her whenever Galbatorix was to busy to notice

my absence and I would talk with her and tell her things and if he had planned some new type of torture I would tell her. I also did whatever I could to

relive her pain because I loved her it was that love for her that helped me free myself because it changed me just enough that I was able to escape my

bonds to him. But Nasuada and I can never be because I could not stand watching her grow old and die while I remain like this forever it would be cruel to

both of us." after listening to his account I could not help but feel a bit of sympathy for Murtagh but I knew he would like to see her again "Well I am going

back to Alagaesia in two days to take back the new riders who are not remaining here with us and I am going to see Nasuada so would you like to come

with me since Arya cannot due to our children?" I asked Murtagh he smiled and said he would. I just hope that the reunion between him and Nasuada

would be a good one because I knew that Nasuada missed him because she had asked me about him the last time I visited her. I told Arya what I was

planning and she said "Trying to play match maker are we you know that could end badly." "I know but they both have mutual feelings for each other and I

have a feeling this will work out in the end just like it did for you and me." I replied Arya just sighed and shook her head saying that she did not approve

but for me to do as I would.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry I have not posted in a while writer block so I hop you enjoy the new chapter_**

* * *

Chapter 13

The last two days of training went by quickly and now it was time to take the new riders back to Alagaesia with Murtagh and the new riders and time to set

my match making plan into action. The same series of events happened during the begin of the journey, we crossed the sea, met up with my two head

riders, got a status report and were told all of the new riders were ready. But they would not tell me the name of one of them but they did tell me that the

new rider was in Ilirea and I knew right then that another one of my friends had been chosen and that they wanted to tell me themselves and that I would

be seeing them this visit but the problem was I had many friends other than Nasuada that lived in Ilirea so which one had been chosen. All but the one new

rider who wanted to tell me themselves were waiting in Ellesméra and would meet Murtagh and I right at the same spot I had sent the newly riders out

within a week. So as soon as the newly trained riders were gone Murtagh and I headed to Ilirea.

It took us about three days to reach Ilirea from where we had been but once there we landed at the gate to the citadel. The guards greeted me warmly

then they saw Murtagh and drew their swords at him. Murtagh just raised his hands in a gesture of surrender that the guards did not seem to see because

they rushed towards him intent on killing him, even though I knew his wards would protect him I could not just stand there and let the guards try to hurt

him. I jumped in between the guards and Murtagh and yelled the same spell that Ormois has used on me during training to immobilize my legs. Once the

guards were immobilized I said "Now listen Murtagh is no longer your enemy he was only trying to say he meant no harm he is with me and if he is harmed

I will see to it that whoever harmed him is properly punished. He is no longer a threat am I understood?" I said when they said the understood I released

the spell that held them in place and calmly said "Now that that is out of the way will you please take me and Murtagh to see Nasuada." the guards obliged

to my request and took me to Nasuada's chambers where she was enjoying some time to herself. When she saw me she smiled and gave me a hug, but

when she saw Murtagh she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She cried out and threw her arms around his neck saying that she was glad to

see him again and that it had been too long. Murtagh held Nasuada tightly glad that he could see her again. When they separated Nasuada turned to me

and said "It is good to see you both again but I am wondering what you are doing here Eragon you were just here at the beginning of the year, and I

thought that Arya would be accompanying you." I replied "Well there is some good news on that end I am a father now Arya gave birth to twins a week ago

a boy and a girl who we named Brom and Islanzadí in honor of their grandparents who are no longer among the living. So Arya stayed behind with our

children while I brought the newly trained riders back and came to pick up the new batch that will be coming back about midsummer next year. I was told

that one of the six new riders wanted to tell me themselves that they had been chosen by a dragon and that they were here in Ilirea. I knew that meant

that it was one of my friends here in Ilirea but I did not see a dragon at any of their houses as Murtagh and I flew over Ilirea towards the citadel so I will

turn to you for the answer on who out of our friends is the new rider." "Well there was a complication but I have already taken care of it. You will be

shocked to learn that she is here in the citadel." Nasuada said I could tell she was beating around the bush but what she said puzzled me I only had two

friends here in the citadel and only one of them was a female I had a thought about who the new rider might be but thought it impossible so I asked

"Where is this new rider so I may meet her?" Nasuada's eyes lit up as she said "You are looking at her Eragon, I have abdicated my position as queen to

Jörmundur and I have been waiting till you arrived but I did not think it would be so soon." Nasuada showed Murtagh and I her left palm which as she

claimed bore the gedwëy ignasia I let out a light huff and asked "Well then may I meet your dragon?" Nasuada nodded and called out "Nara!" next thing I

knew a young light green dragon came out of the other room. The dragon was well formed and looked strong for one so young. I asked if I could speak to

her and when I was granted permission I said "It is a pleasure to meet you Nara I look forward to working with you and your rider when we return to

Vroengard." I bowed slightly to the dragon then turned to Nasuada and said "I would like to have a moment alone with Murtagh if you do not mind

Nasuada." She said she did not mind and went into the other room with her dragon. Once they were gone I turned to Murtagh and said "Well this changed

things a bit, She is a rider now so if you so chose you could be with her because you both would never change you would not have to watch her die while

you remained." I paused then asked "What are you going to do?" "I think I might court her once her training is done unless you give me permission to do

so before hand because I do not want to distract her and since you will be her teacher I do not want to get in the way." I smiled at Murtagh and said

"Murtagh you do not need my permission to court the woman you love if I had thought that way I would never have had Arya in my life now so do as you

wish as long as you do not interfere with Nasuada's training I am fine with your courting her on your spare time." Murtagh just nodded with a smile and I

called Nasuada back into the room and said "Nasuada we have to leave in tomorrow because the other riders will be waiting for us to arrive in three days

and it is a three day ride from her to the rendezvous point so if you would pack what you are taking with you and then tomorrow I will help you saddle your

dragon for the first time and we will be off to Vroengard after we meet the others." Nasuada said she would then we left her courters to where we would

sleep for the night. I fell asleep thinking about how events n Murtagh's life had thrown him around and most of the time sent him into turmoil but now the

next turn in his life had been a happy one and I could not help but hope that Murtagh would have no more hurt and pain in his life because he had had

more than his fair share and I fell asleep with that hope in mind.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry I have not posted in a while but there is a new twist in this chapter that I just thought of so I hope you enjoy it please review**_

* * *

Chapter 14

That night while I was in the comfort of my waking dreams I had that same dream that I had had so many times in the last few months The sky wheeled

overhead sometimes I could not tell whether I was looking at the ground or at the sky. I knew I was on Saphira, I could hear the roars of other dragons

and the sound of men dying, the cry of gore crows, but I also heard the sound of Urgals bellowing. But there was a sound I was not familiar with and it was

a little bit unnerving again I wondered what evil we would have to face to bring all the races together again to fight. A clap of thunder shook the dream and

I bolted upright covered in sweat again it seemed that whenever I had that dream that I would wake covered in sweat. It was a few hours before we all had

to get going so I decided I would at least try and get some more sleep but that sound that horrible screeching sound that was in that dream sent fear into

my heart like a ice cold dagger. I soon woke again and it was time to get everyone ready to leave. I donned my armor and circlet and belted Brisingr then

went to wake Murtagh but I noticed he already gone I had to admit it was hard to keep the two away from each other in Fathen Dur but now they were

almost inseparable. When I found them both they were standing at front gate saying goodbye to Jörmundur with the supplies that we needed for the trip

already in there saddlebags. Saphira had been walking beside me I approached the trio and said my goodbyes to Jörmundur and wish him luck as king

knowing he would do well. After we had all said our goodbyes Murtagh, Nasuada, I left they both flew behind me and talked in the privacy of their minds

which I did not broach because it was a happy time for both of them and I would not intrude I thought about many things then said to Saphira in the

privacy of our minds "_I am glad that this happened for both of them but it will be interesting having them both on Vroengard." _"_Yes but I remember how _

_sad Murtagh's mind was on the journey there and now his mind is full of happiness as is Nasuada's so I am happy for them both."_ After that my smile faded

as my mind wondered to a subject I hid from everyone even Saphira because it was a hard thing for me to speak about even after all this time. My father

Brom, I thought about him often of late especially about the time we had spent together. I was glad I had gotten to spend time with Brom before he died

but I cannot help but wonder if he was still around what would have happened would my life had turned out any differently. I thought about that a lot as

the three days passed and they passed quickly. We reached the meeting point and I saw that finally a dragon had hatched for the dwarf and Urgal races

which we had been waiting for since I had added the two races to the spell that bound dragons and their riders. I greeted all of my new students which

always brought me joy to get to know the new riders I finally got to the dwarf who was actually an old fighting companion of mine in the war he was also

Orik's cousin and by dwarven law since I was Orik's foster brother through adoption by Hrothgar into his family and clan I said hello to him in dwarfish

which I had learned to speak quite fluently and understand it as well which helped when dealing with dwarves. My cousin spoke with a new found strength

and I told him I was proud to have him as one of my riders. Then I went to the Urgal and found that even though there were still some that attacked

humans and elves on the roads and forests they were always punished if they survived the encounter. I also found out that Urgal in front of me was the

son of one of the Urgals I had fought with during the war and had become friends with over that time Nar Garzhvog his sons full name was hard for me to

pronounce but he let me call him by a nickname which was a shorter version of his name Nar Vohalon I talked to him for a few minutes telling him that I

had known his father and was glad to have his son as one of my riders which seemed to please Nar Vohalon tremendously. It was time to go after that so

we all got on our dragons and left for Vroengard. I was glad to be going home that meant I could see my son and daughter as well as Arya who I had left in

charge while I was gone and whenever I did that she had always done well. We flew across the sea for three days and it was only because the young

dragons wanted to prove themselves to Saphira and Thorn that they pushed themselves to the edge of their endurance which made me proud for they

were still very young. At mid day on the third day home came into sight. I smiled as everyone landed in the courtyard near the gate. I was welcomed back

by a few of the riders who I had already trained Roran was even there but I knew Arya was not she was with our children Brom and Islanzadí I pulled

Murtagh aside and said "Murtagh I want you to get everyone sent to their knew courters and if you and Nasuada wish it she may room with you but if she

wants her own courters you must oblige understand." Murtagh nodded and said he would then I went off the find my family.

I found them in the gardens where Arya always loved to come because of her attachment to all nature due to her being an elf I knew she sensed me so I

walked up behind her and placed a kiss on her cheek she smiled glad that I was home both my children looked at me from her arms I picked my daughter

up out of her mother's arms as I held my little girl she smiled at me I could not help but smile back I kissed her forehead and as I did she yanked on my

hair as she always did it brought her some form of pleasure as it did with my son so I winced as smiled because of her beautiful laughing I looked at Arya

and said "They are never going to stop yanking my hair are they?" Arya laughed and shook her head. I spent the rest of the day with my family happy as

could be to be back home. Later that night though we had put our children to bed and Arya and I were sitting in our living room by the window that looked

out over the city we had built I was looking out the window thinking about Brom my father again but Arya could sniff out lies and when someone she cared

about was brooding like a bloodhound so she immediately asked "Eragon I knew you were brooding before you left but I did not have time to ask you but

now that you are home and it has gotten worse it seems to be causing you pain so either you tell me what you are brooding about or I will not hesitate to

take it from your mind." I knew she was not kidding she would do that and I knew it was only out of love for me but when she did that she was not nice so

I sighed and said "I am just thinking of my father of late. I wonder if he would even recognize me now because of the changes that the dragons wrought on

me during the blood-oath celebration, would he be proud of me for all the things I have done since his death or would he box my ears for getting into all

the messes I did, what would he think about us and his grandchildren who will never know him? I never got the chance to talk to him as my father even

though I spent time with him before he died. I miss him and wish I could hear his voice again at least one even that reprimanding tone he used to use on

me when I did something reckless." I looked down to hid the tears forming in my eyes but I could not hide them from her because she knew when I cried I

had many deep emotions I could not keep in any longer before she and I became a couple she would have said I was being weak but now she knew better

I was not being week it was just the only way I could get my emotions out and regain control sometimes though I never did this in front of anyone other

than her sometimes not even then. "I understand Eragon I miss that old man as well I barely knew him but I was sad to hear of his passing then I found

out from you that you were his son that made me feel hope again because you are more like him than you know and he could not have killed Galbatorix

like you did he would never have thought of that. He would recognize you even with the changes and he would be proud of you and everything you

accomplished since his death and as for us he would be happy for you that you found someone who you loved and who loved you." I smiled and wiped the

tears from my eyes and told her thanks for her words. After another hour of talking that is when we felt it the air seemed to buzz with electricity like

lighting was going to strike but it felt a little different I knew something was about to happen but whether it was good or bad I had yet to find out. I looked

out the window at the courtyard everyone down there felt it as well. That is when a huge flash happened at the front gate and a man was standing there I

thought that maybe one of the new riders had gotten hit by lighting but Arya felt it was something different. We both raced out of our courters and left our

sleeping children to head for the front gate that lead to the dock where the boat that had brought Arya, the elves and I hear the first time was docked.

When Arya and I had gotten to the front gate everyone in Vroengard was there all but four had confused looks on their faced the four who did not had

looks of shock, but I could not see the man in front of them. I drew my sword just in case and headed through the crowd until I was at the front that is

when I saw the man. In shock I dropped my sword, my eyes widened, and when I said came out in little more than a whisper "B-Brom." That is when I

hear a noise coming from the side of me and I looked at another man that I knew as well "Uncle Garrow."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry guys I am in the mood for a couple good cliff hangers lately so I hope you do not mind but I think this is going to be good so please stay tuned and please review**_

* * *

Chapter 15

I looked down trying to get a hold of my emotions and thoughts that had been sent flying out of control just as they had so many times before I had

learned how to control my emotions so that they did not become a hindrance in things that would have otherwise been beyond my control I felt Arya put a

hand on my shoulder her touch was light. I closed my eyes for a second then I set my face into the emotionless mask I had not had to use for so long. I

turned from the two men after picking up my sword so that I could face everyone gathered there. Only Arya, Murtagh, Roran, and Nasuada had seen this

emotionless mask before I had used it many times during the war but everyone else here had never seen it and was shocked by it. I looked at everyone

there and knew that if these two men proved not to be who they looked to be then I would defend everyone here especially the ones I counted as family

such as Murtagh and Nasuada. "This is a matter that only a few must deal with the only ones I want to stay are Arya, Murtagh, Roran, and Nasuada.

Everyone else please return to your courters that have been assigned to you and stay there till the next meal if I know anything more then I will tell you

but until then I do not want anyone who has been trained or other wise other than the few I have mentioned to stay for I do not want any harmed if there

is a problem. So please do as I ask so I may not have to worry about risking so many." All of them nodded and all but the four people I had asked to stay

left, now it was time to see if these two men were who they looked to be because I knew that magic could change appearances and anyone who knew

Brom and Garrow could have done it. Arya looked at me with concern I looked at her and nodded letting her know I was alright while keeping my

emotionless mask in place. I turned to face the two men who had appeared on our shores. The man who looked like my father started forward but before

he could take more than a few steps towards me or the others I flicked my sword up to his throat quicker than the man thought possible where the tip

rested in the center of it just so he could not try anything and I did not know what to think yet so I did not want to take chances. I looked the man in the

eyes the same eyes my father had that he had passed down to me as I said "If you are the man I know as many different thing such as the story teller

from Carvahall, the rider who dragon Saphira is dead, and most of all my father who I had buried then tell me something only he would know about me

something where no one else would have known." The man smiled just as Brom had the few times he had smiled at me and said "I understand that you are

confused as was I until I was sent back from where I had gone so I will do as you ask to ease that always curious mind of yours, The one thing I know no

one other than you and I would know because I know neither of us told anyone is about a month after Saphira hatched you came to my house in Carvahall

full of questions about dragons it was only expected though you never told me the true reason you wanted to know those things I suspected and before you

left you asked me about names of different dragons of old and I said many names but one of them I knew on a personal matter and whispered it I was not

sure you heard but then when I met your Saphira I knew you had and that you had chosen that name for her, and when I saw her the first time it was like

looking at a ghost from my past because Saphira looked just like her namesake my dragon who died protecting me." I let out a shocked breath because no

one but my father would have known about that meeting and the true reasons behind it this was my father not some other man at that moment my

emotions almost got the better of me but I got them back under control and locked them away for another time and turned to the man who looked like my

uncle and as my sword rested on his collar bone I asked him the same question I had asked Brom and he answered with the time he had given me the bow

I had snapped right after the blood oath celebration because of my enhanced strength had been too much and had snapped it and shatter parts. After I was

sure that they were who they looked to be I turned to Roran who had been waiting to see if the man who looked like his father actually was before he went

to him as I said "Roran I know you are getting impatient but they are who they seem to be." Roran looked at me and I nodded. I saw him run to his father

and embrace him but all I could do was stand where I was because I was not sure what to do my own father had been in my life for a few short months

before he died and knew all along that he had been training his own son but never told me I knew he had his reasons and I understood them but I did not

know what to do now. As I thought about that the dam that had been blocking off all the emotions and thoughts broke and they consumed me the next

thing I knew I was out cold.


End file.
